A Matter of Destiny
by Solvdrage
Summary: "Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." - Williams Jennings Bryan. Chrom and Abraham make a different choice when faced by King Gangrel's aggression and alter their destinies in ways not even the future could fathom.
1. Chapter 1

Abraham felt as if he was being selfish.

The Mad King of Plegia had kidnapped one of the Shepherds, a noble of Ylisse no less, and was making absurd claims that _she_ had _invaded_ Plegia. Gangrel was agitating for a war of vengeance for Ylisse's past aggression. A war that, thanks to the years of hatred and religious differences, would destroy tens of thousands of lives.

'_As if war with Plegia wasn't a terrifying enough possibility, the dead walk the mortal world,' _Abraham thought darkly. The amnesiac tactician suddenly found his mind wandering over a myriad of possibilities. Was someone or something controlling the Risen? Did connections exist between the Risen threat and the tensions on the border? There were so many questions and unknowns about the current dark situation.

Despite all those questions and dark portents, his mind wasn't focused on the wider world. Instead, Abraham was thinking about why he had a Plegian accent.

"I can't believe Emm is going to _willingly_ walk into that dastard Gangrel's trap! His plans are obvious even to _me! _If it's obvious to me, you've probably figured out his plans for the next twenty years!_"_ Abraham's companion in the palace halls raged.

The outburst had drawn Abraham out of his thoughts. The tactician returned his focus to Prince Chrom, his patron and friend. Chrom was a powerful individual: politically, physically, and in his convictions. The Prince of Ylisse radiated his strengths and a natural charisma that only increased his almost idealized good-looks. Abraham was endlessly amused by Chrom's complete obliviousness to the dozens of fawning courtesans. The women of Emmeryn's court practically threw themselves at the prince, but he barely acknowledged their attentions.

"Abraham! I need your counsel. I don't see any options," Chrom pleaded.

"There are always options," Abraham said with a reassuring smile. "Gangrel's goal is simply to create his _casus belli."_

"…His what?" Chrom crossed his arms in confusion.

"Justification for war," Abraham explained. "It's an obscure term from the ancient language of Altea. He also knows the Exalt will wish to find a peaceful solution to the situation."

Chrom practically growled. "That madman is trying to use my sister's ideals against her."

Abraham nodded. "It's worse than that."

"How can it possibly be worse?" The Prince of Ylisse asked hotly.

"Gangrel will use you against Ylisse as well," Abraham replied as his mind began to mull over the many possibilities. _'There are no good options. If Emmeryn's parley happens, Gangrel will have his war. What's worse…_Chrom_ will be the spark that lights the kindling,'_ Abraham thought.

"I'd sooner fall on my sword than betray the people of Ylisse!" Chrom shouted and gestured violently with his sword hand.

Abraham held up his hands in a placating gesture. "The entire world knows of your loyalty to Ylisse and your sisters. At this parley, would you expect Gangrel _not_ to threaten your sisters?"

"No," Chrom said softly after taking a moment to think. "Gangrel would have his men move against my sisters and I would kill the soldiers to protect Lissa and Emm."

"And Gangrel would have his war," Abraham finished. Chrom ran a hand through his hair and began to pace. The prince was furious that any human being could be so low as to exploit another's honor and loyalty in such a manner. Abraham was thinking of a strategy to safeguard the royal family. The tactician didn't have the heart to mention the second part of Gangrel's plan. The Mad King likely planned to use Chrom's 'aggression' as an excuse to launch an overwhelming attack immediately and wipe out the entire Ylissean royal family.

"There has to be a way to rescue Maribelle and keep Gangrel from getting his war," Chrom was practically begging Abraham to come up with a strategy.

Abraham rubbed at his face as he rapidly thought of a plan. "Do you know where Plegia is holding Maribelle?"

"The village of Qusair," Chrom answered.

"Near the region of Laus," Abraham mumbled to himself. "Good, good. I can use that."

Ylisse's prince cleared his throat. "How can you use that den of separatists and thieves?"

"They will be meeting with Plegia to discuss a potential alliance between Plegia and Laus," Abraham said with a smirk.

"What," Chrom responded flatly.

Abraham chuckled. "I will need a few of the Shepherds…" The tactician paused. "Kellam, Ricken, Lon'qu, and Sumia will do…and coin."

"No," Chrom barked. "I will not allow Ricken to go on a dangerous mission. I **refuse** to send Sumia into Plegia without support!"

It took all of Abraham's willpower not to smirk. Chrom had grown very fond of Sumia over the past months. _'Sumia's affections for Chrom were obvious from the beginning. I wonder if it was the rescue or the pies that won Chrom over.'_ "If it is any consolation, Sumia will not being going to Plegia. I'll need her to contact our border outposts to inform them of the pass phrase."

"But," Chrom started.

"Ricken will be part of the ruse, my apprentice of sorts. If all goes according to plan, none of us will have to fight. Our patsies will do that." Abraham was so engrossed in his plans that he didn't realize Chrom was still trying to get his attention.

"Abraham!" Chrom shouted. The tactician looked up at the noise. "As I was trying to say, if you're going to reveal the plan, then the Palace War Room would be a better location."

Abraham chuckled with forced humor. "I guess I was getting carried away."

"I'll send word for the Shepherds to assemble," Chrom said with a nod.

"Actually, I'd like to keep this meeting to only those who will be participating in the mission," Abraham almost whispered.

"Why? I can't believe you wouldn't trust the Shepherds after the battles we have fought together," the prince retorted with disappointment clear in his voice.

"It isn't a matter of trust. We simply must act immediately and the Shepherds will _all_ want to deploy. I know that you want to take part in this mission too," Abraham said with a genuine smile.

"I'm still hoping you'll change your mind and let me go with you," Chrom laughed.

Abraham shook his head as the pair headed into the palace. Chrom spoke briefly to an attendant to have the servant pass along the orders to Lon'qu, Kellam, and Ricken. Abraham's laughter halted Chrom's attempted departure.

"And what, pray tell, is so amusing?" Chrom asked without turning around.

'_The fierce warrior-prince of Ylisse…blushing. I can't pass _this _up,'_ the tactician thought before continuing to laugh. "Oh, just that your dedication to Ylisse knows no bounds."

"J-Just what are you getting at?"

"The people will celebrate for days when the wedding is announced." Abraham finally managed to control his laughter enough to speak again.

"I haven't even asked her yet!" Chrom protested.

"Ha! I knew it was going to happen eventually!" the tactician shouted in triumph.

"You're doing this on purpose, Abraham!" Chrom shouted as he stormed off to find Sumia.

"Chrom, my friend, everything I do is on purpose!" Abraham called out to Chrom's retreating form.

* * *

Abraham looked up from his conversation with Ricken about the potential union of magic and engineering when Chrom and Sumia entered the War Room. Chrom shot his friend a 'don't you dare' look before any words were exchanged. Abraham simply bowed his head, mostly out of respect but also to hide his smirk.

The tactician was about to speak, but Sumia's gasp of surprise interrupted him. The naturally clumsy young woman couldn't be fully blamed for her latest tripping episode. The Palace War Room hadn't been used since the death of Emmeryn's warmongering father. Thus, even a careful and poised Shepherd like Miriel, Virion, or Sully would have been at risk for tripping. Chrom managed to catch Sumia before she truly fell.

"Are you alright?" The gentle concern in Chrom's question was obvious to everyone.

Sumia nodded slowly and was unsure if she trusted her voice to speak. Everyone in the room noticed two things. First, Sumia's blush was visible even in the ill-lit room. Emmeryn had truly rejected her father's legacy of war and it had been a mad scramble to find any torches to light the unused room. Ricken and Abraham had attempted to repair the magical lighting alcoves, but there had not been time. The second thing everyone noticed was that Chrom was in no hurry to separate from Sumia. The prince and the Pegasus Knight were whispering quietly with each other. Abraham heard Chrom apologizing about 'boots', 'torn rugs', and 'bad lighting'.

"Just send her family the dowry and cease delaying," Lon'qu grumbled from behind Abraham. There was an unmistakable mix of annoyance and admiration in the swordsman's voice. Lon'qu's gynophobia was well-known even though he had only been serving with the Shepherds for a short time. The Feroxi warrior already held Chrom in esteem for his skills with the blade. Abraham could see the envy Lon'qu had for Chrom's ease in dealing with women.

'_Perhaps I can ease Lon'qu into being comfortable with women by having him fight alongside Miriel or Lissa in upcoming battles,'_ Abraham thought quickly.

The tactician allowed Sumia to get a word in with Chrom before rapping his knuckles on the desk. "Now that Chrom has finished giving us a lesson in chivalry, we only have to wait on Kellam before we can begin."

Someone cleared their throat and caused Ricken and Sumia to jump at the noise. "Actually, I was the first one here. I heard you and Chrom talking in the South Wing and rushed straight here."

"Well, uh, thank you for being so prompt," Chrom answered diplomatically.

"You…finally noticed a positive trait I have…"Kellam said in a low voice. For a moment, Abraham was worried Kellam might explode into a rant. Instead, he bowed. "Thank you, milord."

Chrom smiled weakly and nodded. "You are a stalwart companion, Kellam."

Kellam stood straighter and everyone noticed, several for the first time at all, the pride in the knight's stance. Abraham smiled, but not for the reasons of the others. He was glad someone like Chrom existed. Chrom saw the _people_ that made up an army. Abraham desperately tried to detach himself from the people. He came up with the strategies that could send the _people_ to their deaths. It was easier to view them as resources rather than people. Chrom was a warrior and leader. He had to see them as people, because he had to lead them into the teeth of the enemy. Abraham would tell the soldiers where to fight. Chrom would convince them why they fought.

'_And the whys are so much more important,'_ Abraham admitted to himself. Abraham's strategies won battles. Chrom's leadership won _victories._

"It is one of the reasons you were chosen for this mission," Abraham spoke up. The assembled Shepherds turned their attention to the strategist. "You are all aware of the Mad King of Plegia's ploy to plunge the world into a senseless war."

Abraham took a moment to look each Shepherd in the eyes. "We are not going to allow that. Chrom and I have selected each of you because you all possess skills, knowledge, and traits that are vital for rescuing Maribelle and preventing a war."

Kellam and Ricken exchanged a glance before looking back to Abraham. Sumia inched a bit closer to Chrom, but kept her attention on Abraham. Lon'qu had not diverted his attention from Abraham. The Feroxi was one of the most disciplined Shepherds outside of Sully, Frederick, and Stahl.

"Everyone has specific roles and, as I mentioned, you guys are the only ones who possess the necessary qualities to accomplish this mission. Anonymity and discretion will crucial to the success of our rescue. If we fail, the Exalt will have parley with Gangrel. I can see it in your eyes, 'Isn't that a good thing?' No, no it is not," Abraham spoke and couldn't control his harshness as well as he wanted to.

Chrom decided to join the briefing. Emmeryn's ideals were very popular among the people of Ylisse and any perceived challenge the Exalt's philosophies would be very unpopular. "The dastard king of Plegia will use the parley as an opportunity to provoke me into killing Plegian soldiers to protect Emm. Abraham and I don't see any way to prevent a war if Emmeryn parlays with Gangrel. That madman will manipulate our Exalt's ideals and my desire to safeguard all I care about."

"E-Excuse me, but I'm not sure a Pegasus is very anonymous," Sumia spoke up.

"You have an important role, Sumia. That being said, you won't be part of the rescue team," Abraham revealed.

Sumia looked at Chrom in shock and for reassurance. Chrom did his part to reassure Sumia with a warm smile.

"You have a role. You're not being left behind," Chrom reassured the young knight.

"It's an important role despite the fact that, hopefully, there will be no combat. We need you to contact several of the border outposts. Chrom needs information to advise his sister and Ricken, Lon'qu, Kellam, and myself need you to deliver a pass phrase so the Pegasus Knights guarding the border do not skewer us on their lances upon our return to Ylisse," Abraham added.

"Yes, I like my chest lance-free," Ricken agreed.

"I'd actually be kind of glad if they noticed me enough to attack," Kellam admitted. Everyone blinked at the statement, and Chrom and Abraham wisely continued the briefing without acknowledging the point.

"I, I feel better about my role now. I wish I could directly help Maribelle, though," Sumia said.

Chrom nodded. "At least you'll be doing _something_. Abraham has limited my role in this mission to the briefing tonight."

"My reasoning is simple. Plegia has spies in Ylissetol. If Chrom leaves, the Shepherds are never far behind. The only military organizations the Exalt allows to exist in Ylisse are the Pegasus Knights and the Shepherds. The Pegasus Knights have taken on a more defensive and administrative role under Emmeryn's rule of the Halidom. Gangrel knows that only the Shepherds can quickly execute any offensive military action without having the Halidom's bureaucracy collapse," Abraham explained.

"So, Ylisse not only lacks the ideological will, but the practical ability to launch a preemptive strike against Plegia," Lon'qu spoke up. Abraham and Chrom nodded to confirm the Feroxi swordsman's theory. "No wonder you needed the might of the Khans."

"All of you can see where we stand," Chrom began. "Ylisse is ill-prepared for war and the Exalt's ideals are the ideals of Ylisse. They are not to be abandoned."

"Well, Abraham, what _is_ the plan?" Ricken asked eagerly. The young mage couldn't believe the opportunity he had been presented.

"First, Sumia will head to each of these," Abraham began as he unfurled a map of the continent, "border outposts."

Sumia stood straighter. "You mentioned a pass phrase and that Chrom needs information. I assume the information you need me to get is Plegian troop movements?"

"Correct," Abraham responded. "The Exalt and Chrom will also need information on the bandit situation and the condition of our defenses."

"Emm will need every shred of information you can collect," Chrom added supportively.

Sumia smiled softly at Chrom, and for a moment, completely forgot there were other people in the room.

"So…what's that pass phrase Sumia will be delivering so we don't get skewered?" Ricken asked enthusiastically.

Abraham nodded. "I want everyone to memorize this. _We are as loyal to Ylisse as Shiida was to Marth. _You must memorize it. No one can write it down. If we fail and Plegia captures us, they cannot know the pass phrase."

"That is a wise choice. How long before the pass phrase is invalid? If we are captured, none of us will be able to resist torture forever," Lon'qu spoke up.

Ricken and Kellam gulped. Kellam also pounded his lance on the ground to draw further attention to him, but everyone ignored the action.

"Six weeks. If we do not return in six weeks, all border guards are to eliminate anyone who uses that pass phrase," Abraham revealed.

"Six weeks! Is that enough time?" Kellam asked in shock.

"It will have to be," Abraham responded coldly. "If we don't meet our deadline, we will have to sneak into Ylissetol without alerting any of our border units. That being said, I am confident in all of you. We will succeed."

"You mentioned that you'll need coin," Chrom interjected to give the meeting focus.

"Oh yes," Abraham cleared his throat. "I suppose I should tell you the specifics."

The assembled Shepherds nodded. Abraham took a single breath. "We are going to hire a group of bandits out of the Laus region. Our cover will be agents of the various separatist houses of Laus. The prospect of allying with Ylissian separatists should cause a delay in Plegia as they work out just how to approach our offer. At the first opportunity, we will start a battle between the bandits we hired and Plegia. In the melee, we will secure Maribelle and escape across the border. The bandits and Plegians will do considerable damage to each other. We will also be able to disavow any connection between the Exalt and the battle."

"Isn't that a bit underhanded?" Chrom asked.

"I prefer the term 'covert'," Abraham countered.

Ricken raised his hand for permission to speak. Chrom smiled and nodded at the young mage. "That can't be all the details."

"Well, I do have a few contingencies…" Abraham admitted and explained a few of the simplest plans. He fielded questions from everyone present. Chrom repeatedly asked about the risk to Lon'qu, Kellam, Ricken, Abraham, and Sumia. Ricken nearly begged for a large role and a chance to prove himself. Kellam wanted assurances that he wouldn't be forgotten. Lon'qu maintained his stoicism and the Feroxi asked no further questions.

"Time conspires against us," Chrom said once the meeting died down. "I will accompany Sumia to her mount. I'll inform Emm that we have a plan, but will make sure she has no direct knowledge of our plot."

The prince escorted Sumia from the room and the 'not-officially-a-couple' couple managed to gracefully ignore Ricken and Kellam's snickers.

"I-I should go collect my gear!" Ricken shouted excitedly. He quickly bowed to Abraham. "Thank you for this opportunity."

"We couldn't carry out this mission without you," Abraham said politely. Ricken beamed before dashing out of the room. Kellam and Lon'qu turned to the door to take their own leave. "If you two could stay a moment…"

The knight and the Feroxi swordsman stopped. Abraham walked around the table. "There is a part of the plan I did not mention to Prince Chrom, Ricken, and Sumia."

"I figured as much," Lon'qu said in his usual firm tone.

Kellam was paying close, and excited, attention at being noticed for an assignment. He nodded once at the tactician to continue his secret briefing. Abraham took a deep breath. "During the mission, we will take a few of the bandits with us across the border. The Pegasus Knight Aeries are well within the borders of Ylisse. As you know, Pegasus Knights Tactics are based on hit-and-run tactics and ambushes. Their defensive strategies are to allow invading forces to overextend themselves."

"I-I think I know what your plan is," Kellam said uneasily. "We're going to kill the bandits on our side of the border."

"Exactly," Abraham said with a hint of praise in his voice.

Lon'qu rested a hand on the hilt of his Killing Edge. "Devious. The dead bandits will give us further deniability if Plegia presses the Exalt. We can point to the location of our 'rescue' of the…woman as proof. Gangrel would be hard pressed to provide a remotely legitimate reason for war. After all, the bandits were very close to an Aerie."

"But murdering our allies, even if they were bandit mercenaries, doesn't seem like something a Shepherd would do…" Kellam countered.

Abraham was silent for a moment. "Most of the time, a Shepherd can protect his flock by simply driving the wolves away."

Kellam nodded in agreement and Lon'qu continued to stand impassively. Abraham looked each man in the eyes. "Other times, the Shepherd has to hunt down and kill the wolves."

* * *

**Author's note**:Here's another fic you can blame on Dreaded Rasengan. For a long time, Fire Emblem: Awakening was my Game of the Year. The Last of Us has narrowly beaten it out, but I still love the game enough to log over 100 hours in it. I hope this peaks your interest and the second chapter holds it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ricken felt a sense of excitement and purpose he had never experienced before as he followed Abraham. The young mage's feet hurt, the back of his neck was horribly sunburned, and he was starving. By all rights, he should have been absolutely miserable. Instead, he was experiencing euphoria. Ricken had been a Shepherd for nearly two years. He had only trained with Prince Chrom and the others. The only mission he had ever gone on was escorting a newly married noble couple from Ylissetol to the nearby Vineyards. The entire trip had been less than twenty miles and there had been a Pegasus Knight Aerie visible in the distance.

He had felt like Chrom and Frederick were coddling him. Lissa was about the same age as he was and she had more combat missions than Kellam! At least, Ricken _thought_ Lissa had been on more combat missions than Kellam.

'_Where _is _Kellam?_' Ricken thought. He didn't think of much more other than 'ow' as he ran into a full set of plate armor.

"Oh, you okay?" Kellam asked.

Ricken shook the ringing out of his head. "Fine. What's going on?"

Kellam shrugged his massive shoulders. "Abraham wanted me to let you know that we're going to take a river boat. He says he knows where we can hire some mercenaries."

"How did he find that out? We only stopped in that inn for a few hours, and I thought we all were asleep!" Ricken shouted.

Abraham's laughter cut off Kellam's response. "I've never needed much sleep. It is amazing what you can learn playing cards."

"Cards?" Kellam asked. "How can that help?"

"I lost three gold and nearly a dozen copper last night. I played to my role and they gave the information easily. It seems the local mercenaries spend a good deal of their money at the inn and shops of the area," Abraham explained.

Ricken was amazed at how clever Abraham was. "Anything else we should know?"

Strangely, it was Lon'qu that answered. "Be prepared for anything. The bandits are just as likely to betray and murder us as they are to agree to our terms."

The young mage gulped. His apprehension doubled when Ricken saw Kellam put his helmet on. Abraham smiled and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Ricken, trust me."

"A-Alright."

"I'm sure Abraham is sending us into a professional den of thieves," Kellam said sardonically.

"Of course," the tactician grinned broadly. "I do have standards after all."

* * *

Maribelle was firmly convinced that King Gangrel was not the insane barbarian everyone in the world believed him to be. _'No,'_ Maribelle thought sullenly. _'Gangrel is very sane. He just enjoys indulging in ruling through fear far too much.'_

Gangrel had personally dragged Maribelle into a tiny hut. He had declared Maribelle was the guest of honor in his 'private summer villa'. The captured Ylissean noblewoman had cast a withering glare at the Plegian king. The Mad King simply cackled and declared that if she was going to be rude he would just have to use her to repaint the 'drab mud walls a vibrant shade of red.'

It had taken Maribelle less than five minutes to realize that Gangrel hadn't been addressing her at all. He was _gleefully_ terrorizing his own men. The noblewoman realized Gangrel had left for the Plegian capital a few hours later.

'_There are too many guards to attempt to escape,'_ Maribelle sighed. She had tried observing the guards for the past two days. They were well trained and precise. _'No doubt they are terrified by the thought of failing the Mad King.'_

A knock on the walls of "Gangrel's Private Summer Villa" brought Maribelle out of her plots. "Enter," Maribelle put every ounce of noble inflection into her voice. She may be a prisoner, but she was not broken.

"Meal time, girl." The soldier roughly placed a bowl of an oatmeal-like dish on the stool. "King Gangrel has also sent a letter."

"How kind of him," the Ylissean noble said acidy. The soldier handed over the letter and left quickly. Maribelle opened the letter cautiously. She honestly expected to have some form of hex, poison, or other unpleasant surprise inside. The letter was full of Gangrel's usual sadistic posturing. Maribelle skimmed the letter and looked for certain keywords that would tell her anything worth remembering. There was no word on the Exalt's response or negotiations. Strangely, Maribelle was glad that Exalt Emmeryn was walking the fine line to avoid war. The last thing Maribelle wanted was to be the catalyst for a war. On the other hand, she wanted to get out of this hellish place. A few of the guards were starting to allow their gazes to linger. After reading another paragraph where Gangrel pronounced his belief in the Exalt's sexual frustrations, Maribelle decided to simply ground the filth under her heel. It was then that she noticed the postscript.

Gangrel was sending Dark Mages to 'keep her company' and 'freshen up the villa'. Maribelle paled. She was thankful Gangrel was not around to savor his small victory. Maribelle nearly wept at the fear in her heart.

* * *

Abraham smiled as he set his 'hook'. He hadn't expected the second mercenary group to be very much pro-Laus. Once this mission was accomplished, Abraham and his small band will have done a great deal to stabilize the Halidom.

"We will, of course, be happy to pay your forces," Abraham said as he toasted the mercenary captain.

The captain nodded. "To free us from the pacifistic theocracy of Ylisse, I only require enough coin to pay my men. Some of them are not as patriotic as we are."

"We must do what is necessary. Occasionally, that means dealing with those who would fight for coin rather than country," Abraham said with masterful sympathy.

"With Plegia's armies at our back, we will be able to march on Ylissetol!" The mercenary captain shouted with fervor.

Abraham lifted his glass. "Here, here!"

The partisan crowd took up the toast. The Captain nodded. "I will attend to my men. We will be able to go in a day."

"Excellent!" Abraham said with genuine enthusiasm. "I believe I should inform my compatriots of this most fortuitous occasion."

The tactician practically scurried to the other Shepherds. Lon'qu was sitting impassively at a table with Kellam and Ricken. "We need to return to our rooms."

"Is there a problem?" Kellam asked in a subdued tone.

Abraham shook his head. "Unfortunately, we have hired True Believers in the Laus Cause."

"I would rather not rely on the madness of Gangrel," Lon'qu grumbled after downing the remaining bit of ale in his tankard.

"As would I," Abraham agreed. "We'll discuss things in more detail in our room."

"Who are our 'true believers'?" Ricken asked nervously.

"He is a self-appointed 'Captain of the Marshaled Forces of Laus' by the name of Erik Narcian."

"Narcian, truly?" Ricken asked. Abraham nodded. "I think getting to our rooms is a good idea…"

* * *

This might be the worst of a long line of terrible places she had visited. Gangrel's 'request' had sent the small clan of Dark Mages to a 'border garrison'. It was laughably pathetic. The 'fortress' was barely a shanty town.

"Tharja, dear, you don't seem honored by our mission," an older woman observed.

"What honor? Our 'honorable' king just wants to show us how much he controls us," Tharja replied flatly. "Plegia is the only nation that won't just sit back and watch as the pogroms chase us out of the country. King Gangrel is reminding us of our _place_."

Tharja's father shook his head. "You are correct that Plegia is the only nation that our clan has ever found acceptance in. We should be grateful for our security. Our clan is given many opportunities by the Royal House of Plegia. Perhaps this will become an opportunity to define the rest of your life."

"I'm sure it will be," Tharja replied with sarcasm that cut like a blade.

The rest of the approach was in silence. Tharja was thankful for it, because it allowed her to fume and plot. She was fuming because her family was hoping that an available son of a noble house would be present. Tharja despised the thought that she was being paraded as a 'bonus' for a political alliance. It galled her.

She was plotting potential hexes to sabotage any matches that did not meet her exacting standards that her parents might try to force upon her. Tharja sighed. _'There probably isn't a man alive that would be worth pursuing."_

The Dark Mages arrived at the 'heart' of the 'fortress' and were greeted by an older commander. He was so terrified of the reputation of Dark Mages that he could barely speak coherently. The blubbering commander both annoyed and amused Tharja.

'_It is fun to watch people squirm because they are afraid I'll turn them into a newt, but I wish their reaction was because of _my_ reputation as a sorceress and not some twisted old wives' tales about Dark Mages,'_ Tharja thought darkly.

"Excuse me, miss," the Commander spoke quickly. Tharja called upon a basic hex to make her violet eyes glow. It was a petty trick, but it was endlessly amusing. The man gulped loudly before continuing. "Our King, the exalted Gangrel has left instructions for you."

"Wonderful," Tharja said as neutrally as she could manage. She accepted the offered scroll and read the contents. She was to place some basic hexes on some hovel where Gangrel was holding his 'favorite guest'. Tharja's already low opinion of Gangrel fell even further as she headed deeper into the camp. The king was indulging in petty sniping by calling himself 'exalted'. Yes, Plegia had suffered during the previous Exalt of Ylisse's invasion. That was the past and the current Exalt was content to leave everyone alone. Gangrel was also doing his damnedest to restart the war. Tharja really had no desire to die for an old man's grudge.

The Dark Mage followed the instructions to the small hut where Gangrel's prisoner was housed. She opened the door and saw the prisoner. Tharja immediately knew the woman was a fellow noble.

"So, you are the company Gangrel so graciously sent me," the noble said with practiced sarcasm.

Tharja rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I want to help Gangrel start his war?"

Maribelle had not expected that response. She had many preconceptions about Dark Mages, but this woman certainly didn't fit the image Maribelle had of a Dark Mage. "You're opposed to killing?"

'_This could be my means of escape from here,'_ Maribelle thought hopefully.

Tharja laughed at the Ylissian tart. "Foolish girl, I'm not opposed to killing, but when I do kill I kill on my own terms. The idea for killing for an old man's grudge is not appealing."

Maribelle shifted on the uncomfortable stool. It seemed her initial preconception was actually true. "So, why are you here?"

"Our 'exalted' king wants a few special hexes placed on this hovel. He sent for the most powerful Dark Mages under his command. _Narturally,_ that meant my family and I."

'_If we are to avoid war, I am going to need a miracle,'_ Maribelle thought as the Dark Mage began her work.

* * *

Abraham was beginning to look forward to wiping out this merry band of traitors. Erik Narcian presented a very smooth political face, but was little better than the bandits that had plagued the Plegian border with Ylisse for months. If Narcian was not necessary for the mission, Abraham would have already killed him. The darkly vengeful thoughts had erupted the moment Erik had paraded his 'secret weapon' in front of Abraham and the Shepards. It was a Manakete girl. She appeared to be a merely a teenager. The Laus separatists had taken the woman's Dragonstone and restrained her using a magically reinforced chain leash.

"Lon'qu," Abraham whispered as he fell in lockstep with the swordsman.

"Yes?"

Abraham was usually amused by the taciturn Feroxi, but the tactician's blood was up. "The tall mercenary looks as though he hates Narcian as much as we do."

"Yes," Lon'qu agreed. "You wish to recruit him to help us rescue…the woman…and carry out the final stage of our plan."

"Correct. I need you to get his attention. I will speak with Kellam and Ricken," Abraham replied. Lon'qu nodded and, rather skillfully Abraham noticed, made his way through the crowd. Prince Chrom's tactician may have grown to hate Narcian, but the façade of cooperation with Laus was still needed. He approached Erik's ornate carriage and knocked.

"How may I help you, my compatriot?" Erik asked through a barely opened window.

Abraham bowed politely. "I am curious as to when we will be arriving at our ally's location."

"We shall arrive at King Gangrel's fortress in a few hours. I am surprised they have not noticed our forces," Narcian's voice trailed off at the end of his statement. Abraham was grateful that the Laus separatist didn't catch his slip.

"Perhaps they realize we are no threat to Plegia?"Abraham offered.

Erik nodded. "Yes…yes, they must realize who we are."

"That is likely," Abraham played to his role. He excused himself and found Lon'qu talking with the large red-headed mercenary who clearly was not pleased by the treatment of the Manakete.

"This is Gregor," Lon'qu said in way of introduction. "I told him that we may have common interests."

Abraham nodded. "I would hope so. It is a pleasure to meet you Gregor."

"Gregor will decide if meeting is pleasant. Feroxi speak of proposition." The man's accent was very unusual. Abraham called upon his knowledge and shrouded memories, but still could not place Gregor's accent.

"Yes, I will give a short version. We are planning to betray and wipe out these animals and rescue a prisoner in the Plegian camp. Lon'qu can provide the full details. Unfortunately, we must maintain appearances." Abraham inclined his head politely.

"Most unfortunately," Gregor agreed. "Before young man leaves, what do you plan for Manakete?"

Abraham smiled. "Get her loose and let her fry that bastard Narcian."

"Ha! Gregor like your thinking! I will talk with comrades," the burly mercenary said between barks of laughter.

"Of course, there would also be coin involved," Abraham said. _'No harm in sweetening the pot.'_

"You make most intriguing offer. We will speak later," Gregor announced. Abraham returned to Erik Narcian's area. He wanted to be present when the Laus contingent arrived in Plegia. Kellam had walked silently beside Abraham for a while.

"I could tell you wanted to talk to me," the strangely stealthy knight said after a few moments.

"Yes," Abraham confirmed. "I know you do not like to be reminded of your…unique talent for stealth, but it will be very useful when we arrive."

Kellam sighed. "I know. I'll find Maribelle."

"Thank you," Abraham said sincerely. Kellam smiled weakly and slipped away. Erik Narcian was emerging from his carriage when Abraham arrived.

"My friend, we have arrived," 'Captain' Narcian announced. A number of Plegian soldiers were approaching. Abraham's tactical mind appraised the equipment. They were mostly equipped with shoddy armor and iron weapons of questionable quality. He took stock of the equipment of the Laus forces.

'_I need more information on Plegia's forces,'_ Abraham though quickly. The forces appeared to be evenly matched, but there was always the possibility of mages. _'I may need to revise my strategy. I will not lose anyone in this operation. Gangrel will not have a drop of loyal Ylissian blood.'_

* * *

Sumia guided Cedan into a stall. The Pegasus Knight sang a quiet tune to the white-maned Pegasus to keep the animal calm. Sumia still wished Abraham had selected her to help rescue Maribelle. Sumia knew she was one of the few people the standoffish noblewoman counted as a friend. After a few moments of tending to her mount, Sumia heard the doors to the Exalt's personal stables open.

'_I still can't believe Chrom is letting me use these stables,'_ Sumia thought with a blush. She quickly turned towards the approaching individual.

"May I help you?" Sumia asked.

"No need to be so formal, Sumia," Chrom answered with a smile. "I wanted to be here to meet you."

Sumia failed miserably at controlling her blush. She also silently thanked Naga, the Earth Mother, and the other deities that she was braced against Cedan and couldn't trip. "Thank you…Chrom."

"I wish we had some time alone," Chrom admitted idly. He missed Sumia's eyes suddenly becoming very wide because he was looking at the ceiling. "but Emm has asked for our presence. She's…concerned about what she knows about the plan."

"H-How much does she _know?"_ Sumia asked nervously.

"Only the obvious. Emm knows that you visited several Aeries and that Abraham went to Laus with Kellam, Lon'qu and Ricken,"

"What are we going to do?" Sumia whispered nervously.

Chrom crossed the distance and took Sumia's hand in his own. "You are simply going to tell her the truth, but not all of it."

"You want me to tell that I was just gathering information from the Border Aeries," Sumia deduced.

"Exactly. You really don't give yourself enough credit, Sumia," Chrom quietly assured the young woman. The air quickly took on a charge as if Miriel had used a particularly powerful lightning spell. Cedan suddenly snorted and alerted Sumia and Chrom to someone's approach.

"We shouldn't keep the Exalt waiting," Sumia said a bit theatrically.

"You're right," Chrom agreed. "Emm is expecting us."

The two headed for the exit of the stables and were greeted by Stahl. "Hey you two! Didn't expect to run into you all today!"

"Yes, well," Chrom started. Stahl raised an eyebrow at the quick glance Sumia and Chrom exchanged. "Things have been rather…tense around the castle due to the Plegian situation."

Stahl nodded in agreement. _'I bet those two were _relieving_ some of that tension. You'd think the Prince of Ylisse and a respected Pegasus Knight like Sumia would be a bit more subtle.'_ "Any word on Maribelle?"

"Abraham and I are working on a solution to the situation. We were just on our way to inform Emm on the latest developments from the border," Chrom explained smoothly.

Stahl smiled. "Best not to keep the Exalt waiting, then."

Chrom and Sumia said polite and friendly goodbyes to their fellow Shepherd before heading into the castle proper. One of Emmeryn's attendants met them at the door to the Exalt's office.

"Prince Chrom and Lady Sumia, the Exalt is eager to learn of the latest…developments along the Plegian border."

Chrom bowed his head in respect for the aged attendant. "Of course, Solomon."

"Our Exalt is concerned that she was not informed that several Shepherds have deployed to Laus and the border with Plegia," Solomon said plainly.

"I am sure I can put her concerns to rest," Chrom recited his prepared answer.

Solomon nodded and ushered the pair into the room. "Exalt Emmeryn, I present Prince Chrom and Dame Sumia.

"They may approach," Emmeryn said formally from behind her desk. Sumia approached and bowed to the Exalt of the Halidom.

"We arrive as summoned, Exalt Emmeryn," Chrom announced formally. Emmeryn smiled.

"Thank you for being so…prompt," the Exalt teased. "Solomon, you may attend to your other duties. Chrom, Sumia…please have a seat."

"Thank you, milady," Sumia said graciously. The Exalt had addressed her by name and given Sumia permission to speak.

Emmeryn smiled. "You are welcome, Sumia. It is good to see my little brother can choose his companions well."

The Exalt indulged in a rare laugh as her brother and the Pegasus Knight blushed. It was nice to not be so serious all the time. She felt comfortable around Chrom and Sumia. Chrom was her very protective little brother and Sumia was practically family already. As Exalt, Emmeryn was forbidden from betting and could not take part in the 'Chrom-Sumia wedding by year's end' pool. However, she was on record as favoring the under.

"Chrom is a great judge of character," Sumia knew Emmeryn was simply teasing her younger brother, but rose to Chrom's defense regardless.

"Yes, he has chosen very noble and…competent companions. I'm afraid that brings me to a recent decision that has concerned me greatly. Several of the Shepherds have clandestinely left Ylissitol. I must know their intentions and if their actions could provoke King Gangrel and plunge this continent into a senseless war."

"Emm, I can promise you that our intentions are very much in the interest of peace. Abraham and I feel that you will need every shred of information we can provide to make an informed decision regarding Gangrel's aggression. We deployed only a handful of Shepherds in order to avoid raising the suspicions of any Plegian spies and to prevent Gangrel from using the Shepherds' mobilization as an excuse to launch his war."

Exalt Emmeryn sat quietly for a moment as she considered her brother's words. She could instantly tell that Chrom was telling the truth. The problem was that Chrom was not telling the entire truth. Chrom's words were also too smooth to be a practiced speech, but the influence of the tactician Abraham was undeniable. Emmeryn was also enough of a politician to recognize the ploy…and its benefits. The ploy, whatever it was, was not truly known to Emmeryn. If Plegia pressed, she could truthfully deny knowledge of it. She had not survived the hate of Ylisse during the early years of her reign by being ignorant of political realities.

"A clever idea," Emmeryn agreed. Her tone made it clear she knew Chrom was holding back crucial information, but that she would not press. "Sumia, since you were one of the Shepherds to deploy, what information have you brought from the Border Aeries?"

Sumia bowed her head and relayed the information she had discovered. The most important information actually came from Sumia's best friend Cordelia. Plegian troops had pulled back from the border, but have begun massing further inside Plegia's territory. Emmeryn closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

"What of the group your tactician led to the border?" Emmeryn questioned Chrom.

Chrom leaned back in the chair. "I have not heard anything from Abraham. His mission was to determine the circumstances of Maribelle's abduction. As a personal request from me, he will also be observing the reaction of Laus agitators. The last thing Ylisse needs is dissention within our own borders. Gangrel might seize upon Laus rising up as an excuse to intervene."

"Abraham's purposes are solely investigative?" Emmeryn asked.

Chrom nodded. "Of course. I would never order any action by the Shepherds that could endanger the sanctity of Ylisse's peace."

"Thank you, Chrom," Emmeryn responded. She believed in Chrom's devotion to Ylisse completely. However, she was not so naïve as to believe that Chrom was telling the complete truth. She simply lacked the evidence to call her brother out on the plot he had hatched alongside his tactician.

"You're welcome, Emm." The siblings locked eyes and moved past the political dance they had just performed. Emmeryn decided to engage her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law in a bit of small talk. It was very rare for the Exalt to have any sense of a social life. She enjoyed it and the amusement she received at her brother's obvious infatuation with the young woman.

Unfortunately, Emmeryn's smile only lasted until the door shut. Chrom's theory of potential spies had shaken her. "Solomon."

The doors opened a moment later and her attendant opened the door. "Yes, Holy Exalt?"

"Send for Phila…and take the rest of the day off."

Solomon flinched and Emmeryn noted it with concern. She, however, did not reveal her observation with any visual cues. "O-Of course, milady." Solomon bowed and left the room.

These were troubled times. Emmeryn wasn't sure which threat terrified her more: the Risen or other humans.

* * *

Abraham had slipped away from the meeting between Narcian and the Plegian commander. It had devolved into a bout of pointless posturing. Abraham was pleased that both men were playing into the tactician's plans, but the entire exchange had become tedious quickly.

Kellam quietly approached Abraham. "Maribelle is being held in a hut about three hundred feet from here. It's behind two guard houses. None of the Plegians noticed me…Maribelle didn't notice me either."

"I'll check it out," Abraham said with a nod of thanks. "Go find Ricken and tell him that Laus and Plegia are playing directly into our hands."

"Will do. Anything else?" Kellam asked quickly.

"Just stay alert and be prepared for anything." Abraham and Kellam parted ways. The hut where Maribelle was a prisoner was exactly where Kellam said it would be. As he approached, he could feel the subtle haze of powerful magic. It did not envelop the entire hut, but instead was woven into the very walls.

The tactician approached the hut and feigned tripping over the uneven ground. He knelt a few strides away from the front door. _'Yes, there is a magical web encasing the door at very least. This is artistry,'_ Abraham thought to himself. It was a shame he would have to find a way to disrupt the ritual magic. He rubbed at his shin and recalled a theory he had discussed with Ricken and Miriel back at the Shepherd base.

'_I hope Plegia and Laus fall upon each other soon. I cannot afford to have such a skilled mage strengthen these wards,'_ Abraham contemplated.

Abraham's formulation of a strategy was interrupted by the door opening. He caught a glimpse of Maribelle, but his attention was quickly drawn to his 'adversary'. She was younger than Abraham expected for someone so skilled. She was also strikingly beautiful.

"I believe you are lost." Abraham noted the dark amusement in the woman's voice.

"Perhaps," the tactician answered neutrally. He met the woman's challenging gaze and even smirked when she used a spell of some kind to cause her eyes to glow. The woman matched Abraham's smirk with a dangerous smile of her own. This would certainly be an entertaining game.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here's chapter two. If anyone leaves recognizes the references to past Fire Emblem games in this chapter, feel free to name them a review for public kudos! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
